Desdichas Mutuas
by Britanny Valentine
Summary: FINALIZADO! Harry ya se harto de ella, Ginny ya no sabe de que manera hacerlo entender que ya no quiere volver con él. Asi que con la ayuda de su amiga lograran liberarse de esa DESDICHA MUTUA.
1. El Plan

**HOLA PRECIOSURAS! **

**Aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi primer One shot, hace tiempo que pensaba publicarlo pero por una u otra cosa no podia, esto es el resultado de un dia que no podia dormir hehe ****ojala os guste!**

_******ATENCION! Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING**_

**DESDICHAS MUTUAS**

**CAPITULO 1: **

**EL PLAN**

- Que? a ver Ginny vuelve a decírmelo porque no logro entenderte

- Hermione, es fácil, mira, Michael me dijo que no volverá a pedirme que vuelva con él si ve que empiezo a andar con alguien mas y que ese alguien me haría feliz.

Las dos amigas estaban reunidas en la sala común a petición de la pelirroja. Hermione al igual que Harry y Ron cursaban su quinto año en Hogwarts y Ginny el cuarto año. Era viernes por la noche y era la hora de la cena por lo que todo el colegio se encontraba en el gran comedor disfrutando de todos los exquisitos majares hechos por los elfos, una gran oportunidad de las dos chicas para poder platicar sin ser molestadas.

- Ay Ginny no se que decirte, es muy molesto que Michael no deje de insistir que vuelvas con él, aunque quizás lo mejor sea hacer lo que te dijo.

- No se Hermione

- Oh vamos Ginny, tienes muchos admiradores, estarían muy felices de que les dieras una oportunidad

- Es cierto, pero no es fácil, si empecé a salir con Michael fue porque me aconsejaste que empezara a salir con otros chicos, que olvidara…- decía Ginny con tristeza

- Asi es amiga, pero no por eso tienes que andar aguantando a tipos como Michael

- Ya veremos, luego pensare que hacer - dijo Ginny mientras se ponia de pie después de haber estado sentada en el suelo junto a Hermione - pero no lograre nada con el estomago vacio, asi que bajare al gran comedor a ver si Ron me ha dejado algo.

- De acuerdo vamos, que a mi ya también me dio hambre.

Mas tarde luego de haber cenado Ginny se despidió de sus amigos y se fue al dormitorio de chicas a dormir. Ahora solo quedaban los 3 amigos.

- Bien Hermione, ahora si nos vas a contar que se traen tu y mi hermana

- No hay nada que contar Ron, no fastidies

- Yo no fastidio, solamente quiero saber porque andan tan misteriosas tu y Ginny

- Oh Harry mira quien viene, tu peor pesadilla

- Por Merlin! -dijo Harry molesto viendo como se acercaba a ellos una oriental muy sonriente

- Aun sigue acosándote Cho?

- Tu que crees?

- Hola Harry! - saludo la morena mas melosa que nunca

- Hola Cho - dijo Harry con fastidio

- Em me preguntaba si, ya sabes, mañana es la ultima salida a Hogsmeade, y quizás podríamos ir juntos

- Cho…- comenzaba a decir Harry, cada vez tenía menos pretextos para esquivar a la chica de ojos rasgados, y es que desde su última salida a Hogsmeade ya no quería topársela, había sido muy molesto que durante toda su "cita" se la pasara llorando y hablando de Cedric y para colmo había creído que tenía algo con Hermione, aunque después de unos días logro entender que no era cierto. Pero a esas alturas a Harry ya no le importaba y había comenzado a fastidiarlo porque ella no dejaba de buscarlo e intentar pasar tiempo con él. Simplemente a Harry ya no le interesaba.

- Mira Cho - Hermione interrumpió a Harry - siento meterme pero mi amigo no podrá acompañarte mañana

- _Oh gracias Hermione, tu aquí eres la inteligente así que no tendré que pensar en una excusa_ - pensó Harry mientras tomaba su vaso con agua para darle un trago

- Como? - decía Cho confundida

- Mira, lo que pasa es que Harry va a salir con ALGUIEN MAS y bueno, digamos que es una cita.

- _QUE?! - _pensó Harry quien estaba a punto de darle el trago a su vaso pero se quedo pasmado por la respuesta de su amiga quedándose con el vaso a medio camino y con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de oir.

- Ah que bien, no sabia que estabas saliendo con alguien - a estas alturas ninguno de los 3 amigos sabían que estaba pasando, Ron solo miraba a Hermione y a Cho y luego a Harry sin lograr entender que pasaba.

- Eh yo…

- Bueno es que no es oficial - dijo Hermione viendo a Harry con la cara de tonto - querían dejarlo para mañana.

- Bien! Entonces esperare a mañana para ver con mis propios ojos lo que m estas diciendo Hermione, porque de ser así entonces ya no volveré a buscarte Harry, pero si todo es mentira no te salvaras de MI cariño.

- De acuerdo! Mañana veras por ti misma que Harry esta con alguien más!

La oriental comenzó a alejarse de la mesa de Gryffindor muy molesta, mientras Hermione resoplaba y se sentaba en su silla al lado de Ron, ya que por la pequeña discusión había terminado parándose de su lugar para estar frente a Cho. Harry miraba dubitativo a Ron y bajo su vaso a la mesa perdiendo la sed que hace unos momentos había tenido, ya ni siquiera recordaban que habían estado peleando por Ginny. Ron miraba igual a Harry pero con un poco de enojo tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido - "_Harry va a salir con alguien mas"… "es una cita", _algo que él no sabía, ni siquiera estaba enterado de que su "amigo" estaba interesado en una chica, en cambio Hermione…estaba al tanto de todo! "_no, no, no por favor no, no es cierto_" pensaba con dolor.

- Vaya - comenzó a decir Hermione sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos - creí que nunca se iría

- Pero Hermione porque le dijiste eso?... - dijo Harry con un tono lastimero

- Lo siento Harry, era la única forma de que te dejara tranquilo

- A caso pensaban ocultármelo a mi también?

- QUE?! - dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- Claro! Ocultémoselo al tonto de Ron al fin de cuentas nunca se enterara, no?!

- Ron que te pasa?!

- De que hablas?!

_- _Perfecto! Ahora fingirán que nunca paso lo de hace unos momentos? Genial! Será mejor que me largue de aquí, así podrán planear sin ninguna interrupción su romántica cita, y el cómo darán a conocer su relación "amigos" - Ron comenzaba a pararse de su asiento pero Hermione lo agarro del brazo trayéndolo de nuevo.

- Ron que disparates estás diciendo! te has vuelto loco!

- No Hermione, no estoy diciendo disparates y aquí los únicos locos son ustedes por ocultarme que están saliendo.

- Es que no entiendes?!

- Que debo entender? que ustedes todo este tiempo han estado saliendo?!

Harry ya no comprendía nada, primero Cho, Hermione y ahora Ron decían cosas inexplicables, sentía como si una blodger le hubiera golpeado la cabeza y lo hubiera dejado atontado sin lograr comprender que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo veía a sus 2 amigos gritar pero no lograba entender que decían. "_Harry va a salir con alguien mas"… "es una cita"… "pensaban ocultármelo a mi también? "… "podrán planear sin ninguna interrupción su romántica cita"…_

- BASTA! - grito Harry exasperado levantándose de su lugar golpeando la mesa con ambas manos - Por favor Ron deja de decir estupideces y Hermione explícate porque rayos has inventado todo eso de que yo tendré una cita mañana!.

- Lo que faltaba Hermione! ni siquiera Harry esta enterado de la cita que mañana tendrán ustedes dos!

- YA CALLATE RON! - Harry y Hermione dijeron al unísono

- Perdón Harry! ya te dije que lo hice para salvarte de esa tipa!

- Pues gracias! pero antes debiste decirnos lo que planeabas! mira que has hecho que Ron piense algo que no es!

- Lo lamento! todo paso tan rápido, vi la oportunidad y creí que era la solución para ustedes dos, ya que son mis mejores amigos y quiero lo mejor para ustedes, ya no soporto ver como esos tarados les arruinan la vida y no los dejan vivir en paz y…

- HERMIONE! CONCÉNTRATE! NO ESTAMOS ENTENDIENDO NADA!

- Por favor Hermione estás haciendo que me comience a doler la cabeza y Harry ya no grites!

- De acuerdo déjenme explicarles

- Gracias! - Harry y Ron dijeron al tiempo en alzaban lo brazos en agradecimiento

- Bien - Hermione tomándose las manos tratando de ordenar sus ideas pensando como explicar el plan que se le había ocurrido para ayudar a sus dos amigos - se como te ha estado fastidiando Cho desde hace 2 meses y se también que ya no sabes como quitártela de encima - Harry asintió - pues se me ocurrió que quizás si empezaras a salir con alguien ella se daría por vencida, y ya ves ella misma lo confirmo hace un rato.

- Eso entiendo perfectamente y te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero como es lógico no tengo a nadie con quien salir y solo tengo menos de 12 hrs, en las cuales diez ocupo para dormir, así que por ahora me habré podido libar de Cho pero mañana cuando se dé cuenta de que no es cierto que tendré una cita comenzara a molestarme de nuevo.

- No Harry, es que si hay una chica con la que podrás salir mañana, pero claro no te preocupes será todo fingido, será pura actuación la cual solo durara el paseo a Hogsmeade.

- Hermione no pretenderás que tu…

- Harry tiene razón Hermione, tu no puedes ser su cita, además Cho no lo creería ya que sabe que ustedes son solo buenos amigos.

- Pues eso tu lo olvidaste hace unos momentos - le decía Hermione a Ron - y por supuesto que no soy yo es una amiga que esta en una situación similar a la tuya - le decía a Harry ya algo divertida.

- Genial, ahora eres una clase de tupido?

- Cupido Ron! es Cupido!, mira Harry puede que sea una idea descabellada - Harry y Ron asintieron - pero vamos! podre matar dos pájaros de un tiro!

- Matar dos pájaros de un tiro? en qué momento dejamos de hablar de la cita para hablar de una cacería? - Hermione rodo los ojos cansada de corregir a Ron.

- Y quién es esa amiga que comparte mi desdicha? - pregunto sin hacerle caso a Ron

- Ginny - contesto Hermione con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dejando perplejos a Harry y a Ron, pero más a este último, quien ya no entendía el otro giro que según él había dado la conversación.

Que tal la primer parte de este One Shot?

Dejen reviews!

Chau Chau

Brit


	2. Accion!

**HOLA PRECIOSURAS!**

**Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de mi primer One Shot, hoy trate de publicarlo SOLO por ser un día muuuy especial para toda la comunidad mágica :3**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAN!**

**_ATENCION! Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING_**

**DESDICHAS MUTUAS**

**CAPITULO 2:**

**Y…ACCION!**

El sol aun no salía, la habitación estaba un poco oscura aunque no completamente. En una de las camas una pelirroja dormía a pierna suelta muy tranquilamente sin imaginarse el día que le esperaba.

- Gin! - le susurraban a la pelirroja moviéndola para despertarla

- Aun no por favor, es sábado

- Vamos amiga, tengo algo muy importante que contarte

- No, quiero dormir mas - se volteo boca abajo cubriéndose la cara con la almohada - ya me lo contaras al rato en el almuerzo

- No Ginny a esa hora tú ya debes estar con tu novio

- QUE?! - Ginny salto de la cama y lanzo las sabanas al suelo

- Shh - señalo la cama contigua - eso! que tengo noticias nuevas - sonrió ampliamente la castaña

- Aja, pero dijiste "tu novio" espero que no estés hablando del tarado de Michael por que…

- Calma, calma, no hablo de él, pero de alguna manera tiene que ver con lo que te voy a decir

- Hermione no te estoy entendiendo, explícate por favor - se froto los ojos y bostezo

- Ven vamos abajo para platicar mejor - dijo al ver que Demelza se movía en su cama, jalo a la pelirroja de la mano y bajaron a la sala común, que por la hr y el día estaba completamente vacía.

Se sentaron en sillones individuales, quedando una frente a otra, la pelirroja mantenía su cara de forma dubitativa y se cruzo de brazos esperado a que su amiga hablara, mientras la castaña mantenía la misma sonrisa traviesa de hace unos instantes. Pasaron unos segundos

- Ok vas a decirme eso que según tu es importante? o vas a seguir sonriendo como tonta?

- No según, en verdad ES IMPORTANTE - hizo énfasis en la frase - y espero que no te opongas a lo que te voy a proponer por que mira que me costó mucho convencer a tu nuevo novio para hacer esto, no en vano pase 3 hrs discutiendo con él y el idiota de Ron para que tu…

- Espera, espera - alzo las manos en señal de stop - cual novio Hermione?

- El novio que te conseguí para que puedas quitarte de una vez por todas a Michael de encima

- Que tú qué? - se echo hacia atrás en el sillón - sigo dormida, no sé qué te pasa

- Mira, al igual que tu hay alguien que necesita librase de ciertas personas…fastidiosas - la pelirroja se levanto de su lugar

- Hermione dime en que lio te has metido

- Ningún lio Ginny, simplemente no puedo ver como mis 2 amigos sufren por culpa de los tipos que parecen no tener cerebro - Ginny negó con la cabeza en señal de no entender nada - mira, resulta que hoy iras a Hogsmade porque tendrás una cita con Harry - soltó todo Hermione tan rápido que a la pelirroja le tomo varios segundos entender

- No lo puedo creer - contesto Ginny en un susurro - porque eres así conmigo? , mira…hare de cuenta que no he escuchado absolutamente nada, me iré a mi cama y pensare que todo fue un sueño y no una broma de mal gusto

- Ginny! no es ninguna broma! ven siéntate, te contare todo… - la castaña le conto lo sucedido anoche en el gran comedor mientras que su amiga escuchaba atentamente con cara de incredibilidad. Pero fue interrumpida por la risa de la pelirroja al contarle la confusión de Ron respecto a Harry y Hermione

- Que tonto es mi hermano! jaja jaja

- Si, todo se volvió una locura

- Bueno - dejo re reírse para poder hablar - pero y entonces Harry no acepto así como así, porque dijiste que tardaste 3 hrs en convencerlo…

- Así es - suspiro - termine con dolor de cabeza, pero valió la pena!

- Y cómo fue que termino aceptando? y ni te pregunto por Ron, porque apuesto a que también fue un lio convencerlo

- Pues la verdad no tanto, con quien pelee mas fue con Harry, tu hermano se la paso comiendo, ya lo conoces - Ginny asintió sonriendo - acepto enseguida, lo único que quería era comerse todo a su alrededor. Pero en fin, le hice ver a Harry que si tu y él fingían salir y ser muy felices durante el paseo, osea su cita, tanto Cho como Michael los dejaran en paz

- Pero eso solo será por hoy Herms, ya mañana se enteraran de la verdad y volverán a fastidiar!

- Si si si, eso mismo dijo Harry, pero mira, como también a él se lo dije, Cho dijo que si comprobaba que era verdad que él estaba saliendo con alguien y la veía con él en Hogsmade no volvería a molestarlo. Y por otro lado Michael también te dijo que no volvería a insistirte en que regresaras con él si te veía feliz con alguien más

- Y luego qué?

- Solo sería cosa de seguir diciendo que son novios, pero que no son muy demostrativos por tus hermanos o que se yo!

- Bueno, y eso de ser feliz no hay duda, yo al lado de Harry durante todo el día seria la mujer más feliz del mundo

- Lo sé amiga – sonrieron las dos - y bueno Harry estaba recio a aceptar, porque ya ves que no le gustan las mentiras, y aparte no le parecía bien que para lograrlo tendría que utilizarte

- Yo encantada de que me utilice a su antojo

- Tonta! - Hermione le aventó un cojín que tenia a un lado

- jaja jaja ok y que mas?

- Y pues también le hice ver que tu también necesitabas de su ayuda, lo convencí haciéndole ver que los 2 se estarían utilizando por beneficio propio

- Y Harry al saber que también sería utilizado término aceptando

- Asi es, pero…

- Genial Hermione, todo iba bien, porque eso pero?

- Cálmate, Harry únicamente aceptaría si tú estás de acuerdo en todo esto

- Ja! por supuesto que SI! claro que estoy de acuerdo, pasar todo el día con él seria fabuloso…y por cierto…que paso con eso de salir con otros chicos y todas esas pavadas que me dijiste?

- Vamos amiga! no te das cuenta? esta es tu oportunidad! ya sé todo lo que te dije, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado

- A que te refieres?

- A que si le echas ganas puede que logres conquistar a ese cabeza hueca de Harry

- Tú crees?

- Claro! ven vamos a buscarte la ropa que usaras, algo que haga a Harry pensar: "al diablo con la farsa!"

- Estas loca sabes?

- Sip - las dos amigas tomadas de la mano se dirigieron al cuarto de chicas de cuarto año

El sol ya había salido, y le daba de lleno en la cara, era la señal de que ya era momento de levantarse, se giro quedando boca arriba y alzo la mano a la mesita de luz para tomar sus lentes. A un lado Ron seguía dormido y eso era fácil de darse cuenta por tremendos ronquidos que resonaban por todo el cuarto.

Harry recordó lo sucedió la noche anterior, ese era el gran día, tendría una "cita" con su "novia pelirroja". Sin más se levanto de su cama, tomo una almohada y se la lanzo a su amigo, haciendo que éste se levantara asustado volteando a todos lados.

- Que? Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo que por si no te acuerdas hoy iré a Hogsmade con mi novia "cuñado"

- Como? cuñado? - Ron se rasco la cabeza - ah si, hoy te veras con mi hermanita - dijo con tono suspicaz - así que cuidadito de donde pones las manos eh Potter, no por ser mi amigo permitiré que manosees a mi hermanita - se quedo pensando un segundo - bueno al menos no cuando yo esté presente - sonrió

- De que hablas Ron? es obvio que eso no pasara, recuerdas? no es verdad que yo y Ginny salimos

- Si claro, ya los veré al rato - dijo susurrando

- Que dijiste?

- Que ya te apures, tenemos poco tiempo para bajar a desayunar

- Oye y a todo esto, Ginny habrá aceptado?

- Seguro ha de estar saltando de alegría por toda la torre - volvió a susurrar

- Como? deja de hablar tan bajito que no te oigo, y además no tienes porque hacerlo, ya los chicos bajaron al gran comedor - Ron sonrió

- Que no tengo idea si habrá aceptado, pero conociendo a Hermione seguro que sí, ya ves, contigo lo logro

- Si, seguro, bueno hay que apurarnos

_Minutos después en el gran comedor_

- Ginny, recuerda que todo empezara desde ahora, no en Hogsmade, mira - señalo a la mesa de Ravenclaw - Cho seguro está buscando a Harry y a su novia, quiere cerciorarse de que todo sea verdad

- Por supuesto Herms, por mi parte todo estará perfecto, solo es cosa de que Harry lo haga bien

- Yo solo espero que todo salga a lo planeado - susurro y comió un poco de gelatina

- Como? - Hermione se atraganto y la pelirroja le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, luego miro hacia la entrada

- Emm…que allí viene Harry y Ron, prepárate

- Por Merlín! - la pelirroja se aliso con las manos su largo cabello cobrizo y se acomodo su blusa color verde y su pantalón marrón - como me veo?

- Como la futura novia de Harry Potter - le guiño un ojo

- Novia ficticia pero sola por un día

- Si tú lo dices…- sonrió la castaña y cruzo los dedos

* * *

Dejen reviews!

Chau Chau

Brit


	3. Conociendote

**HOLIS!**

**Hoy lo publico como regalo al cumpleaños número 33° de nuestro querido Harry James Potter 3 . . . lo se, es tarde pero aquí esta :p**

**_ATENCION! Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING_**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**CONOCIENDOTE**

Ginny sabía que no estaba nada bien, lograría que Michael se alejaría de ella, pero a costa de qué? de que su sueño se haría realidad? Estar junto al hombre de sus sueños aunque todo lo que el moreno le dijera o hiciera fuera fingido, pero sinceramente a estas alturas a ella ya no le importaba eso, seguiría los consejos de Hermione y correría el riesgo.

Harry y Ron se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor, el moreno deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien, que no se complicaran las cosas, quería deshacerse de Cho, era muy fastidiosa y no dejaba de llorar, eso realmente era insoportable, no sabía cómo rayos se había metido en aquel lio, pero debía reconocer que había sido buena idea de su querida amiga y casi hermana Hermione.

Vio a las chicas sentadas en sus respectivos legares, claro, el lugar de Ginny que ella solía usar cuando no se sentaba con los de su mismo curso; vio a la pelirroja y creyó que nunca la había mirado como ahora, había algo diferente en ella, pero qué? lucia de la misma manera que según Harry recordaba, como cualquier día en la madriguera…_espera, como suele vestirse cuando está en su casa? genial, no lo recuerdo, entonces, porque hasta ahora es que me doy de lo bonita que luce?_

- Buen día chicas - oyó a Ron saludar haciéndolo regresar al presente y se dio cuenta que ya estaban al lado de las chicas.

- Hola muchachos - Hermione contesto y disimuladamente le dio un codazo a la pelirroja quien no quitaba la mirada de su plato de avena, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo mirar ni cómo tratar a su _novio. _Estuvo a punto de levantar la vista cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado y le beso la mejilla

- Hola linda - _pum!_ y así es como con ese simple gesto Harry logro que Ginny se sintiera una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna. Harry le sonreía abiertamente, ella solo se limito a mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes para después perderse en ellos, se bloqueo, no supo qué hacer, quizás hayan pasado horas pero a ella no le importaba nada, pero sabía que debía reaccionar, o todo se iría por la borda

- Ah…em…hola Harry - y trato con todas sus fuerzas sonreírle, pero lo único que logro fue balbucear

- Oh si buen día hermano, como te va? - Ron imito la aguda voz de su hermana haciendo que Harry se riera y que Ginny se molestara por la interrupción de su pequeño momento con el moreno - Bien Ginny, gracias por preguntar

- Hola Ron - le contesto seria, ese era su día y ni Ron ni nadie lo arruinaría

- Ay por favor Ronald ya déjate de tonterías y siéntate – la castaña lo jalo de un brazo haciéndolo sentarse a su lado - deja en paz a tu hermana que no ves que hoy tiene una cita con Harry? no les arruines el día con tus sarcasmos - Ron bufo, tomo una pierna de pavo y comenzó a comérsela

- Quieres jugo de calabaza? - Harry le pregunto a su _novia _logrando desaparecer el enojo que su hermano le había hecho, se giro para mirarlo, quien no dejaba de sonreírle

- Claro, gracias

- Saben? - comenzó Hermione – tanto Michael como Cho no han dejado de mirar hacia aca

- Ah sí? - Harry volteo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw pero no los encontró - pero donde están que no los veo - miro toda la mesa sin éxito, Hermione se sobresalto e hizo lo mismo

- Oh, seguramente ya se fueron – dudo

- Pero cómo? - miro el moreno y guio su mirada hacia la enorme puerta - si tu acabas de verlos

- Eh si…digo no precisamente ahorita…sino cuando ustedes llegaron…si eso – Hermione parecía nerviosa

- O ipua os i - trato de articular Ron con la boca llena de bocado, Harry y Ginny fruncieron el seño – yo igual los vi, cuando entramos te dije que estaban mirándonos - le dijo a Harry ya que había tragado

- Que? tu nunca los mencionaste - en eso recordó que en efecto, Ron le había estado hablando al entrar pero no le había escuchado por estar pensando en Ginny

- Claro que lo hice

- Bueno ya, no importa, el caso es que ya los han visto y ninguno de los dos vinieron a echar bronca - y así dieron por terminado el tema, desayunaron a gusto sin mencionar nada sobre la _cita _

Salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron a la salida, donde ya los esperaba Filch para revisar sus permisos autorizados para el viaje; después vieron que los esperaban los respectivos carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmade. Cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione se despidieron de ellos, quedando en verse en Honeydukes media hora antes de que partieran de regreso al colegio.

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, en completo silencio, ninguno de los 2 sabían que decirse, casi nunca se habían llegado a quedar solos, siempre estaban acompañados ya fuera por Hermione o por Ron, y cuando se llegaron a encontrar en alguno de los pasillos del colegio se decían un simple "hola" y eso hacía apenas unos meses ya que la timidez de Ginny le impedía saludarlo, en cuanto lo veía se iba corriendo para evitar topárselo de frente.

Ahora estando a medio metro de distancia no sabían cómo manejar la situación, era muy incomodo y al paso de los segundos empeoraba. Harry mantenía sus dos manos dentro de los bolsillos de su jersey desgastado mientras que ella iba cruzada de brazos, tenia frio "_ojala me abrace" _pensó_, _pero no sucedió. Harry ya no podía con ese silencio.

- Y…a donde te gustaría ir?

- Em…no se… - había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar así que su voz sonó algo ronca y trato de afinarse la garganta - tú no tienes algo en mente?

- Pensé que quizás te gustaría ir a al salón de té de Madame Pudipie

- Pues la verdad no - frunció el cejo

- Oh pasa algo?

- Bueno es que ese lugar la verdad no me agrada mucho, y menos porque allí fui con Michael en San Valentín

- Ah si? - se calló y trato de recordar ese día - no recuerdo haberte visto…

- Eso suele pasar sabes?

- Yo…lo siento

- No te preocupes, se que mientras estabas en compañía de Cho nada más a tu alrededor importa - le sonrió y él se encogió de hombros - mira ya sé, porque no vamos a las tres escobas? ya me dio sed, no me haría nada mal una cerveza de mantequilla, que te parece? - le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el brazo

- Que es una excelente idea Mi Lady* - Harry le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomo y se dirigieron al pub; afortunadamente no había mucha gente, eligieron una mesa del rincón, si bien no querían pasar desapercibidos por todos los presentes.

- Que van a querer chicos?- Rosmerta se acerco a su mesa con una libreta en mano y una vuela pluma - o van a esperar a que sus amigos el pelirrojo y la castaña lleguen?

- No, ellos no vendrán, solo seremos nosotros dos

- De acuerdo, entonces que van a ordenar?

- Gin? - dijo con mucha familiaridad cosa que desconcertó a la pelirroja

- _Gin? Qué lindo suena, nunca me había llamado así – _Eh una cerveza de mantequilla porfavor - _no te sonrojes Ginevra! a Harry le parecerá tonto_

- Yo igual Ros, gracias

- Bien - e hizo aparecer las dos botellas de cerveza – los dejo chicos, cualquier cosa ya saben

- Gracias - dijeron al unísono y Rosmerta desapareció

- Vaya, si que ha de ser raro verte sin ellos

- Si, eso parece - miro de reojo a la pelirroja que tomaba un sorbo de la botella - pero bueno deberá acostumbrarse a no verme tanto con ellos no te parece?

- Eh si - dejo la botella sobre la mesa y miro al moren – porque lo dices? – de pronto se asusto – paso algo?

- No, no, para nada – se sonrojo pero para su fortuna Ginny no se percato – bueno, es que…esto…algún día saldré con una chica – Ginny lo miraba confundida – como tu claro, y pues tu sabes

- Claro, como una una novia

- Asi es

- Oh – la pelirroja asistió - _claro, su novia, y este no es el caso porque solo somos amigos, bueno eso se supone que somos… -_ miro la bajada, tomo su botella y bebió de ella – _porque solamente soy la "hermanita" de su mejor amigo…_

- Y…em…piensas hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quiditch? – saco a la chica de sus pensamientos, dejo la botella y lo miro sorprendida

- Quiditch? Oh no…yo…- no sabía el porqué Harry le había hecho esa pregunta, nadie tenía idea que ese era su gran sueño, ser una gran jugadora profesional de Quiditch

- Hermione me conto – dijo al ver el lio en que estaba a la pelirroja

- Te dijo?

- Si, me conto que tu habías aprendido a volar tu sola desde los 6 años, nadie de tu familia lo sabe

- Yo….

- Por favor no te vayas a enojar con ella, por haberme dicho

- No, claro que no, solo me sorprendió, y bueno, si me gustaría entrar al equipo, quizás el próximo año me inscriba a las pruebas

- Eso sería estupendo, nunca te he visto volar, bueno, de hecho nadie – sonrieron – pero apuesto a que eres buena

- Si, también eso creo - se encogió de hombros

- Pues yo te estaré apoyando

- Gracias – sonrieron y bebieron de sus cervezas

Era increíble que durante tantos años nunca hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hablar como ahora lo estaban haciendo, o quizás si la llegaron a tener solo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para comenzar.

Pasaron largo tiempo en el pub hablando de todo un poco, como iba avanzando la plática era más fácil segur adelante, Ginny cada vez se mostraba más segura de lo que decía, ya no era la misma niña que se intimidaba ante Harry, eso ya había pasado desde que había comenzado a salir con Michael o el saber que era una chica muy bonita que varios chicos del colegio querían salir con ella; ahora se le pudo haber complicado por la situación en la que estaban metidos, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, ahora la platica fluía como si en verdad se hubieran llevado así de bien desde su primer año en el colegio.

A Harry de igual manera le era más fácil entablar conversación con la pelirroja, ya no existían silencios incómodos, ya tenían más temas de que hablar, para todo Ginny tenía alguna ocurrencia que comentar, siempre lo hacia reír, eso le gustaba, poder hablar con una chica que no fuera una sabelotodo que siempre lo estuviera regañando o dando consejos sobre los deberes tal cual lo hacia Hermione o bien, una chica que se la pasara hablando de su ex – novio y todo el tiempo se la pasara llorando, como era Cho, y eso sí que era muy molesto.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no falta mucho para que empiece a llover - dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia la ventana que mostraba un ambiente nublado

- Tienes razón, vamos - Harry se levanto para tomar los abrigos que habían dejado sobre una de las sillas, pero en eso una chica rubia no se dio cuenta y choco con el moreno, llevaba en la mano un vaso lleno de Whiskey de fuego, el cual fue a parar encima de la ropa de Harry - pero que!?

- Harry! -la pelirroja grito - y se levanto de su asiento, quien por segunda vez la rubia no vio y al oír el grito se giro hacia ella derramándole el resto de la bebida

- Oh lo siento tanto!

- No te preocupes, ahora lo arreglo – Harry busco su varita entre su ropa, pero no la encontró – rayos! - la rubia sonrió y se marcho muy a prisa hacia la salida

- Pero que le pasa a esa loca?, mira lo que nos acaba de hacer y ya se fue!

- Ginny saca tu varita, yo la he olvidado en el colegio

- Que? como que la olvidaste?

- No sé, no la traigo - seguía buscándose en todo el cuerpo - debí dejarla sobre la cama – Ginny resoplo y comenzó a buscar la suya

- Merlín! Lo que faltaba - Harry la miro - yo igual la he olvidado, sabes que? será mejor limpiarnos en el baño – Harry asintió y se separaron

La pelirroja entro al baño, estaba vacío, o eso creyó hasta que comenzó a oír una voz dentro de uno de los retretes, no hizo caso y comenzó a tallarse la blusa manchada. Después de unos minutos Harry ya estaba saliendo del baño, había salido antes que Ginny ya que su mancha era más pequeña y también tomando en cuenta que él era un experto e los quehaceres muggles, muchos años se había de dicado a lavar su propia ropa. Ginny se dio cuenta que la chica hablaba sola, se le hizo extraño, había creido que iba acompañada pero no, así que se dio cuenta que hablaba por uno de los aparatos muggles de los que ya Hermione le había platicado, la oyó mencionar el nombre de Harry as que decidió ponerle atención:

- Lo sé! – rio – te digo que lo acabo de ver con ella! – no se si sea cierto, te digo que lo oí de una chica de Ravenclaw pero no lo creí, mira que el grandioso Harry Potter este saliendo con una tipa como esa! – Salió del retrete y vio a la pelirroja - amiga luego te llamo, tengo que colgar – Weasley que no te dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

- Vane – dijo con asco – que no te dijeron que es de muy mal gusto que tipas como tu hablen?

- Mira no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo – la hizo a un lado casi casi empujándola para pasar a un lado de ella, llego a la puerta y antes de girar la perilla se giro encarándola – sabes una cosa? No van a durar mucho

- De que hablas – Ginny cada vez estaba más furiosa

- De ti y Harry, es obvio que alguien como tu sea su novia, solo mírate! – le señalo el espejo - no eres nada! y Harry muy pronto se dará cuenta de eso, el que ha vencido al señor tenebroso no puede familiarizarse con gente de tu clase,

- Mira Vane no te metas en donde no te llaman

- Entonces actúa rápido, ya sabes lo que debes hacer - le guiño un ojo y salió tras la puerta

Harry llego a la mesa, vio que aun no regresaba Ginny, se sentó dispuesto a esperarla pero se dio cuenta que había olvidado su abrigo, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió de nuevo al baño. Al llegar a la puerta tomo la pelilla pero antes de girarla y entrar oyó detrás de ella el nombre de la pelirroja acompañada de unas risas, no reconoció las voces, aunque pudo asegurar que eran de 7° por sus tonos de voz, asi que se pego a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- Es bueno saber que por fin ya termino con Córner

- Dice que besa muy bien

- Bah!

- Y que me dices de ese cuerpo que tiene? el mejor de todo Howgarts, ya me imagino cómo estará dentro de 3 años - risas, Harry gruño

- Quien este con ella será un afortunado

- Sabes? se ve que tiene una piel tan suave, sus ojos marrones y sus pecas son hermosos… - Harry sintió que las piernas le temblaban, era increíble que esos idiotas se refirieran así de Ginny, que no se daban cuenta que era solo una niña?! – y huele a fresas…

- Sin duda alguna la mejor chica del colegio, aunque estará muy difícil, ya ves que hay varios tras ella

- Y Potter no ha perdido el tiempo, ya ves que se rumora que están saliendo, se han pasado un buen tiempo allá afuera

- Eso es mentira, mira que tener una cita en este lugar…. además ese imbécil no será un obstáculo, y realmente dudo que ella quiera estar con alguien como él, no va con su personalidad, ella es muy alegre, divertida…tu sabes, lo contrario a Potter

- Pues quien sabe, él es el mejor amigo de su hermano Ronald, eso es ventaja

- Ventaja nada, al muy idiota le gusta Chang

- La de Ravenclaw?

- Así es

- Que tonto

- Para nosotros mejor no crees?

- Tienes razón, mejor que no se dé cuenta de lo hermosa que Ginny es - risas

Harry ya no podía seguir escuchando todas esas barbaridades, como se atrevían esos tipos a hablar de ella as?, no lo toleraría mas, ella lo tenía a él, y él debía hacer algo al respecto porque era su amigo…_no, soy su novio – corrección, eres el mejor amigo de su hermano – eso no es cierto, en estos momentos es mi novia – claro! pero recuerda que todo es una farsa! así que no vengas ahora con esos cuentos! – _realmente me estoy volviendo loco – Se giro y miro hacia su mesa, y allí estaba ella, cepillándose su lago cabello y sintió como si el alma se le cayera a los pies, sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, y comenzó a sudar frio, se hizo a un lado de la puerta, se volteo viendo hacia la pared y recargo su frente en ella.

Quería sacarse todos esos pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz, porque? Porque le estaba pasando aquello? quería entrar y a garrar a golpes a esos imbéciles! sentía una gran furia por dentro, furia el solo imaginarse a Ginny en brazos de un tipo como aquellos,

…" _Y qué me dices de ese cuerpo que tiene?...una piel tan suave, sus ojos marrones y sus pecas…huele a fresas"_

No, eso no quería que sucediera, y comenzó a desear ser él quien disfrutara todo lo que esos tarados comentaban.

"…_realmente dudo que ella quiera estar con alguien como él, no va con su personalidad, ella es muy alegre, divertida…tu sabes, lo contrario a Potter…"_

- Rayos! – golpeo con un puño la pared

- Harry? – sintió una mano sobre su hombro – estas bien? – reconoció aquella dulce voz y percibió su aroma, inhalo profundamente, como no se había percatado de aquel aroma tan exquisito?

- No son fresas - sonrió - sino jazmines – dijo en un susurro logrando que la pelirroja no lo escuchara

* * *

*Referencia al Fic EL AUROR DE GRYFFINDOR by Anelis Evans ;)


	4. ÉXITO

**_ATENCION! Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING_**

**CAPITULO 4:**

**ÉXITO**

-Harry? - repitió ella y el moreno se giro hacia ella, se le quedo mirando sin decir nada – por Merlín dime algo, me estas preocupando – miro sus pecas y sus ojos

- _Realmente es hermosa_

- Estas bien? – en eso Harry recordó nuevamente la conversación de los de 7° y se molesto

- Aja – dijo cortantemente

- Bien, entonces nos vamos?

- Si – Ginny lo miro raro, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, salieron del pub sin decirse nada, caminaban sin rumbo fijo, se comportaban como hace unas horas

No se dieron cuenta que se alejaban de Hogsmeade. Comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas del cielo.

_- Quizás Romilda tiene razón, seguramente Harry ya se dio cuenta que no soy nada y ahora no sabe cómo deshacerse de mí, por eso se quedo en el baño esperando a que yo me fuera…_

_- Porque no habla? seguramente ya se aburrió de mi, ya la harte, porque como dijo ese estúpido, yo no soy divertido como ella, si, tal vez ella ahora desearía estar con alguien como esos dos _

_- Sera mejor cortar por lo sano, así le evito la molestia de mandarme por un tubo, será menos doloroso para mí – _bajo la mirada y en eso Harry la miro de reojo

_- Se ve tan linda con las gotas caer sobre sus coloradas mejillas… – _y fue en ese momento se percato de la llovizna

- Ya empezó a llover – la pelirroja lo miro y luego vio hacia el cielo

- Oh

- Ven – le tomo la mano, se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de la casa de los gritos, pensó que allí sería un buen refugio para la lluvia, pero ella se resistió, Harry la miro confundido

- Si….em…Harry si quieres ya podemos terminar con esto, seguramente Cho y Michael ya nos vieron, y bueno así como está el clima dudo que quieran seguirnos….- trataba con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo a los ojos, temía ver la felicidad en ellos

- Oh ya veo – se molesto, ya entendía, tenía razón, ella ya se había aburrido de él y seguramente se iría con alguno de sus "admiradores" – as de estar muy apurada en irte a reunir con uno de tus amiguitos no?

- Que? – lo miro y no vio felicidad sino enojo, no entendía que pasaba - de que estás hablando?

- Basta Ginevra dime de una vez que ya no quieres estar conmigo y que prefieres la compañía de otro

- Por Melin Harry! yo no quiero dejarte!

- No mientas!

- Acéptalo!

- NO!...- se quedo pensando unos segundos y se sintió morir – tú…quizás tú eres el que quiere dejarme y largarse con una tipa como Romilda Vane!

- Que?! estás loca? yo que voy a hacer con ella? – Ginny se cruzo de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

- No sé! dímelo tú!...- Harry la miraba dubitativo, pensaba que ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para así poder librarse de él, hasta era capaz de relacionarlo con alguien como Romilda! Ginny bajo los brazos tratando de tranquilarse un poco, no quería seguir discutiendo, pero el caso de que Harry le insinuara tal cosa la sacaba de sus casillas, quería terminar con todo aquello, sin importar que él le dijera lo que le dolería - dime… - su voz ya no tenía el mismo tono, sino que ahora sonaba decaído – dime que yo no valgo nada que soy poca cosa para ti…por favor Harry terminemos con esto…- hizo todo lo posible por no soltarse a llorar, debía preparase para cuando el moreno aceptara lo que acababa de decirle, no debía caer, debía mantenerse fuerte…

Sonó un fuerte trueno y la lluvia comenzó a cesar mas fuerte

- Que acabas de decir? – igual Harry ya no gritaba, ni parecía molesto, sino confundido, acaso le había dicho que ella era poca cosa para él? por Melin! si ahora ella lo era todo para él – por qué?...de donde has sacado eso?

- No importa, es la verdad no? dime, que haría el gran Harry Potter con una traidora a la sangre como yo? tu nunca te fiarías en mi y lo más humillante es que conozcas mis sentimientos hacia ti desde mi primer año en el colegio – Harry seguía mirándola sin saber que decir, era obvio que todo eso no era cierto, ella valía mucho y quizás él fuera el que no se la merecía - y si no tienes el valor de aceptarlo en mi cara será mejor que me vaya… - dio media vuelta. Harry reacciono al momento en que ella comenzaba a alejarse cubriéndose con los brazos de la lluvia, corrió hacia ella logrando alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

- Suéltame – simplemente dijo sin voltear a verlo para que no se diera cuenta de las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos marrones

- No, tu no iras a ningún lado – Ginny volteo a mirarlo y el moreno noto que estaba llorando

- Harry – suplico y él la soltó para luego limpiarle las lágrimas con su pulgar

- Perdóname Gin

- Porfavor deja de comportarte así! – grito fuera de si, odiaba actitud que tenía el moreno, simplemente no lo entendía,_ porque no termina de una buena vez con esto?_

_- _Asi como? – también grito separándose de ella

- Como lo estás haciendo! ya te lo dije, esto se acabo, ya no tenemos nada mas que decirnos, ésta farsa se acabo

- Estas terminando conmigo? – dijo con sarcasmo y Ginny lo vi con los ojos entornados

- Estas hablando enserio? – observo sus ojos en busca de alguna señal de burla y no dejo que él respondiera porque siguió parloteando – arrrggg nunca debí aceptar esto, no debí escuchar a Hermione… - no paraba de hablar, parloteaba muy a prisa

- Ginny – la llamo pero no hizo caso, se acerco a ella

- …ya sabía yo que esto no estaba nada bien, pero no allí estoy de tonta creyendo que pasaría cosas que por obvias razones nunca sucederán…

- Ginny – más cerca

- … mira, Michael se puede ir muy a…- Harry no la dejo terminar la insultante frase, porque la beso, la beso como nunca, ambos podía notar el hormigueo que recorrían sus labios, Ginny se sorprendió, no sabía si realmente estaba sucediendo, parpadeo varias veces hasta que reacciono, no debía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, años había esperado a que algo así sucediera, así que le correspondió, y él ante la aceptación de la pelirroja la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo e intensifico el beso, mientras Ginny se dedicaba a revolotearle el húmedo cabello. Era un beso dulce, y tierno, uno que ninguno de los dos había experimentado, segundos después tuvieron que separase por falta de oxigeno. Unieron sus frentes y trataron de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, mantenían los ojos cerrados. Harry los abrio y pudo notar como un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la pelirroja, sonrio.

- Lo siento, pero no te callabas

- En verdad lo sientes? – abrió los ojos para mirarlo, deseaba con todo el alma que no, Harry también los abrió y la miro haciéndola estremecer

- Si – a la pelirroja se le erizo la piel, se puso pálida y se alejo de él, pero Harry la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él nuevamente – Si porque no estuvo bien que te besara sin ser nada…aun – Ginny no entendía nada, bueno eso sucedió durante todo el día – Gin, quieres ser mi novia? – sonrió y lo beso.

- Eso es un si? - le pregunto al seperarse y la vio a los ojos

- Es un SI definitivo – sonrieron y se besaron por tercera vez

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos pero no por eso se detuvieron, lo único que importaba eran ellos dos, allí besándose bajo la lluvia, no existía nada ni nadie más, por lo que no se percataron de ciertos ojos expectativos provenientes de la casa de los gritos que observaban todo lo sucedido...

* * *

- Genial, ya están besándose otra vez – dijo el pelirrojo con voz gruesa e hizo cara de asco

- Bien! – dijo la morena dando pequeños saltos y abrazo al pelirrojo

- Creo que ha sido todo un éxito chicos – la rubia miraba la escena con ojos soñadores

- Vaya, valió la pena – comento el moreno con el mismo tono de voz que el pelirrojo

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya comprobamos que todo salió a lo planeado, ya no quiero seguir viéndolos besarse. Luna, saca la capa de Harry - miro a la castaña - cuanto nos queda?

- mmm - la castaña miro su reloj - 10 min aproximadamente, porque no mejor nos esperamos aquí?

- Quiero irme - dijo con voz firme

- Mira si quieres puedes mirara hacia otro lado que no sea afuera…o súbete!

- Que?! estás loca? que tal si haya arriba hay arañas? – sacudió su cuerpo sintiendo escalofríos

- Ron tu voz ha vuelto a la normalidad!

- Igual la tuya Neville!

- Genial! los dos chicos dijeron al unisono

- Alguien ha visto mi guante? – la rubia parecía ajena a la conversación de los demás

- No Luna, que no los traías en el bolso junto con lo demás

- Oh es cierto! – buscó dentro del bolso - no lo veo, ojala que los nargles no tengan nada que ver...

- Porfavor dime que si traes la capa y las varitas

- Claro! aquí están – decía mientras sacaba la capa de visibilidad y las 2 varitas del bolso

- Menos mal – la castaña suspiro

- Hermione tu cabello! – grito Ron

- Que? a ver pásame el espejo Neville – el moreno se lo entrego y Hermione se miro en él

- Merlín! estoy volviendo a ser la misma! - sonrió

- Menos mal, ahora si nos podemos ir ya no habrá peligro de que alguien nos vea, no es muy común que Romilda Vane ande con nosotros tres – todos asintieron y salieron de la casa

- Saben? cuando estábamos en las Tres escobas hubo un momento en que creí que no funcionaria

- Yo igual Hermione, yo pensé que Harry explotaría y entraría al baño para golpearnos a mi y a Neville – el moreno asintió

- Y tu Luna muy bien! fue sorprendente la manera tan rápida en que conjuraste el muffiato para que no oyeran el accio para las varitas

- Fue divertido

- Si si si fue muy sorprendente – Ron bufo - pero también Neville y yo lo hicimos bien

- Claro Ron – dijo Hermione cansadamente

- Ah por cierto no nos has dado las gracias – Ron se detuvo

- De qué? – Hermione, Luna y Neville también se detuvieron

- Que GRACIAS a nosotros te enteraste de que Chang y Córner salían

- Oh si…..gracias – comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo nuevamente por los gritos de Ron

- ASÍ NADA MAS?

- COMO QUIERES QUE TE LO AGRADEZCA RONALD? CONFÓRMATE!

- Chicos porfavor….

- ES QUE NO ENTIENDES? GRACIAS A ESA PEQUEÑA INFORMACIÓN TU PUDISTE PLANEAR TODO ESTO, Y ADEMÁS HICE QUE GINNY NUNCA SE ENTERARA DE ESO, CON HARRY NO HUBO PROBLEMA YA QUE ÉL ES MUY DESPISTADO!

- Hermione, Ron…

- LO SE! Y NO TIENES PORQUE RECORDÁRMELO A CADA RATO! LUNA TAMBIEN AYUDO PARA QUE GINNY NUNCA SE TOPARA CON CHANG!

- DANOS CRÉDITO!

- Déjalos Nev no te escucharan, ellos AMAN discutir

- Tienes razón - sonrieron

- CLARO QUE NO! TU QUIERES LLEVARTE TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS! TODOS AQUÍ PARTICIPAMOS!

- YO NO HE DICHO LO CONTRARIO

- Nev quieres un helado?

- Si, de Menta y tu?

- De vainilla, claro

- Vamos

- ES INCREIBLE!

- PORFAVOR HERMIONE!

_TRAVESURA REALIZADA_

* * *

N/A

Vale, sé que esto ya no pareció un one-shot xD pero por más que trate de cortarlo no pude…salió más grande de lo que planee, pero en fin quedo como yo quise =D

Que tal chicos como les pareció? la verdad, comenten por favor así sean positivos o negativos ;)

Bueno espero que en un tiempo no muy lejano les traiga dos nuevas historias, (aparte de varios one-shots que ya tengo) una es UA y está basada en una novela mexicana de época de los años 80´s y la otra….bueno solo diré que es post-Howgarts y obviamente ambas son Hanny 100%

Chau Chau

Brit


End file.
